<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look at me for a second by yangculture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415317">look at me for a second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangculture/pseuds/yangculture'>yangculture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, bang chan is confused, but like, like once, nobody catches them because dispatch does not exist, or does it?, protective kun, qian kun is confused too, rated teen because there's a tiny bit of swearing, there's jaemsung, wayv and nct and skz are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangculture/pseuds/yangculture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys go on a date. By the river. At 2 am. One showers compliments and the other doesn't know how to react. Someone sings too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le, side Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look at me for a second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's my first ever published fanfic! i hope everyone likes it. english isn't my first language so if you see any errors, feel free to point it out! </p><p>title is from Sunshine by Stray Kids</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I feel kinda bad for Jisung," Felix says, breaking the silence. "He seems okay with everything we do, but sometimes I wonder if he gets overwhelmed and just keeps it to himself at times."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Chenle agrees. "He pushes himself too hard. He stays at the practice room a lot these days, sometimes arriving at the dorms at like 2 to 3 am when he thinks everybody is asleep to even notice."</p><p>"Isn't what what you're about to do, though?" Felix says, the corner of his lips curling up. Chenle thinks the light reflecting off his earring dims compared to his smile. Not like he'd say that out loud. Chenle tuts, puffing his chest, "I have a perfectly good reason to be out here this late. Also, you're wrong. I'll arrive at 3:30 am," he sticks his tongue out.</p><p>Felix chuckles, "Am I the perfectly good reason?" Chenle snorts in assent and Felix laughs. It's a pretty laugh, the way his eyes disappeared into slits and how his breath dissolves into vapor in the chilly night air. His body shakes silently, a hand over his mouth. It's a shame though, Chenle thinks as he watches him, that they have to keep quiet. Felix's laugh is the brightest in the world.</p><p>Chenle huffs. "Why'd you laugh? It wasn't even funny."</p><p>"I don't even know," Felix gasps. "It's just, your face I guess? You're adorable," and he dissolves into giggles again.</p><p>Chenle feels warmth rush to his cheeks. He'd disagree, but Felix would pout and look all sad, and he'd rather not have that. The Felix pout is quite deadly.</p><p>They continue on like that, Felix laughing in silence as their footsteps have an offbeat conversation of their own against the concrete; or they would have had, if not for the waves loudly sloshing below. The air was blowing almost a gale tonight too. "You never told me which Jisung we're talking about," Chenle says after Felix has calmed down. Pink dusts the other boy's cheek, probably from laughing too hard. "Han-hyung or Park?"</p><p>"I meant Han, but it applies to Park Jisung too," he smiles again, a little strained this time. "I wish he'd take a break without us reminding him. It's getting a bit unhealthy," he says quietly. Chenle watches him put his hands in his coat pockets, the black material swallowing up to his wrists. He thinks he looks small in his oversize jackets, a bit like Johnny-hyung.</p><p>Chenle looks down at the concrete. He knows the feeling all too well. Yesterday wasn't the first time he found Jisung asleep in the practice room, too exhausted to come back to the dorms and eat. He had to wake the younger and drag him back there himself, and feeding him was a challenge since he seemed to be on the verge of collapse. It was tiring and heartbreaking, but luckily Jaemin was there so helping Jisung went a bit easy.</p><p>Jaemin worries for everyone; the dreamies, nctzens, WayV who he barely sees, even the 127 hyungs who he knows are more than capable of taking care of themselves, but Chenle isn't blind. He sees the way a different light goes into Jaemin's eyes whenever Jisung comes around, the way he looks at the younger boy when he thinks nobody is looking. Same goes for Jisung, the normally quieter boy lingering in Jaemin's hugs with a pink in his cheeks that takes a while to go away.</p><p>It was funny watching Jaemin feed him that day, Jisung with red ears adamantly refusing food as he switches between patting down his messy hair or hiding in his jacket. Jaemin wasn't having it though, making the younger boy pause as he made him look him in the eyes with spoonful and a quiet, "eat." Chenle had almost giggled at Jisung's starstruck face. A serious Jaemin would make anyone pause.</p><p>Jisung didn't fight against the pampering the rest of the afternoon and Chenle had just observed, thankful. He loves his bestfriend, but he couldn't be there for him all the time. Jisung's lucky to have Jaemin care for him and Chenle's thankful for Jaemin. He just hopes they'll admit their feelings for each other soon too.</p><p>Chenle nudges Felix. He seemed to be lost in thought too. He looks up from the ground. "You have Chan-hyung, right?" The older's kindness did not go unheard to Chenle. "I don't know what your Jisung is going though but maybe talk to Chan-hyung about it? He may not have all the answers, but I'm sure you two can figure something out," Chenle says.</p><p>"I already did," Felix assures, pausing in their walk. "We're making a game plan on what to do with him and Sung seems to be taking it well. There's already progress, I'm just a bit worried that's all. Thank you for worrying."</p><p>Chenle hums, fingers tapping on the railing as he looks out on the water, thinking about the rest of SKZ. He's curious about the rest of Felix's family. He's worried about Han Jisung too.</p><p>"What do you mean by <i>my</i> Jisung? Sounds weird," Felix says as he leans on the railing. Chenle sees him rest his chin over his hand in his peripherals, looking not out into the water but at him instead. There was something soft in his eyes. Chenle clears his throat, "Your Jisung. He's Stray Kids' Jisung, isn't he?"</p><p>Felix chuckles, "I didn't mean it like that. You asked as if he was mine, when the only one that's mine is you."</p><p>Chenle feels his eyes grow wide. Immediately, he felt warmth rush to his cheeks again. Felix's eyes crinkle at him as he takes one of Chenle's hands in his own. His hands are warm. Chenle looks away, "You need to stop saying things like that," suddenly feeling incredibly shy. Felix laughs, much closer now and Chenle starts at how close he is. Warmth settles as Felix's hands hug around his waist from behind. "Why not?" Felix rests his chin on Chenle's shoulder, mumbling near his ear. "You look cute all pink, 我的宝贝."</p><p>"Hey!" Chenle exclaims, smacking Felix's arm. Not too hard though, and Felix giggles. His face is burning. "Do you know what that even means?"</p><p>Felix pouts at him and Chenle caves. He tries to ignore how close the other's face is. Chenle swears Felix does it on purpose when he says, "Of course I do, but do you prefer baby instead?" an accent lilting at the word.</p><p>Chenle closes his eyes. He shakes his head furiously, a whine leaving his lips as he covers his eyes with his sleeve. "Felix, I swear--"</p><p>"You're so cute like this 宝贝," Felix says and Chenle squirms. It's embarassing. Warmth spreads from their points of contact, matching the one creeping from his heart to the tips of his toes. Felix lets him go and gently pivots him so they're facing each other. Hand on his shoulder, Felix gently removes the sleeve covering the younger's eyes and now Chenle can't look away. It's unfair.</p><p>"This is an attack," Chenle states.</p><p>"How so, my 宝贝?" Felix says cheekily and Chenle groans. The pink in his cheeks isn't going away soon. "What part of my words attacked you 宝贝?"</p><p>"This! Your-your words and stuff," he scrunches his eyes close. "I don't like it."</p><p>He knows Felix is smiling at him. "I know. You love it," he declares and Chenle huffs. He doesn't disagree.</p><p>Felix chuckles again. Chenle doesn't say anything as Felix wraps his hands around his waist again, resting his head against his collarbone. Chenle's hands rise to rest on Felix's back silently. For moment everything is quiet, Felix's steady breaths on his neck as the older's heart beats loud enough for him to feel. He's sure Felix can hear his, too.</p><p>He won't say it, not ever, but he's grateful for moments like this. Nevermind that it's the middle of the night, that it's ridiculously cold and that they would be exhausted tomorrow. Felix is here, in his arms, hugging him in a way he knows the other would never hug anyone else. The night isn't as cold anymore.</p><p>"You're so cute," Felix suddenly says and Chenle groans again. He's heard it more than enough times in his life, both from the fans and the rest of NCT and WayV. He doesn't know why it's different when Felix says it. "Lix--"</p><p>"Makes me feel so lucky to have you. You, my cute baby." There it is again, the accent. Chenle hates how his knees go weak when he does that. "That was lame," the younger scoffs.</p><p>Felix chuckles against his neck. Chenle feels the older snuggle his face into his shoulder. "Maybe," he says. "But only you can make me say these lame things, 宝贝."</p><p>Chenle does an eyeroll at the older's words, then looks up. As pretty as the skyline is, a rainbow of lights dancing across the water, he mourns the night sky. Stars aren't as abundant here just like in Shanghai, only a few pinpricks here and there. The few ones strong enough to shine against Seoul's light pollution twinkle brightly, as if in defiance to the darkness forced upon them by the city lights. Warriors, he thinks. They remind him of Felix, the defiant twinkle in his eyes never dying out even during their survival show, something Chenle will never admit watching. He cried a lot during that show too, but Felix doesn't need to know that.</p><p>Ah, he keeps being cheesy. It's definitely Felix's fault.</p><p>"Have you listened to our album?," Chenle says after the comfortable silence. Felix hasn't moved away yet. The warmth against him shakes in a low chuckle, "Promoting, are we?"</p><p>"It wasn't my intention," Chenle pouts. He feels Felix smile. "Have you? It's your duty. You're obligated to."</p><p>"Is that so?" Felix drawls in English. "I didn't know streamer was in my job description."</p><p>"It is now," Chenle says. He watches Felix's hair shake a bit because of his breath. "Well?" he prompts when Felix doesn't reply.</p><p>"I have," he feels Felix snuggle into him more. The older's arms had somehow found their way into his coat without him noticing. "I did a dance cover of your song, remember?"</p><p>"Really?" Chenle asks. He's never seen or heard of it. "You have?"</p><p>"Now look who's the unsupportive boyfriend," he feels Felix pout. Chenle feels his heart stutter at the word. "I streamed your album, even danced to it, but you didn't even watch my show," he feels Felix pull away and in his panic, pulls Felix back and hugs him. It was a too tight of a hug he thinks, but Felix just laughs. The older hugs back just as tight. "What show is it? I'll watch it everyday."</p><p>"Pops In Seoul. I danced to Boom," the older sighs against his throat. "The choreography was hard to learn, oh my god. You have no idea."</p><p>"I'm sure you did great."</p><p>"Damn right, I did. You should watch it," Felix huffs and Chenle laughs. Felix lied. Clearly the older is the cuter of them both. "You don't have to watch the show. They're laying me off after a few more episodes."</p><p>"Lay off? What's that?"</p><p>"Oh, right. I forgot you're not a native speaker," Felix mumbles. His heartbeat is steady now. "Fired, Lele. I'm gonna get fired soon."</p><p>Chenle opens his mouth, the words dying on his lips and he closes it. He cards fingers through the older's peach locks and hums, "You don't sound sad about it."</p><p>"Because I'm not."</p><p>"Is that why you were so exhausted everytime we met?" Chenle makes the older look at him, tilting his chin up with a finger. Felix untangles himself from him and looks back earnestly. Felix smiles, and Chenle's heart does a flip, but Chenle notices the shadows under the other's eyes and he's worrying again. "It is. As sad as it to leave, it was fun really, but I think I need rest too," Felix sighs.</p><p>Chenle tsks. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"</p><p>"You sound like Stays," Felix pouts.</p><p>"Have you been sleeping well?"</p><p>"I have," Felix says. Chenle lifts an eyebrow. "I do!"</p><p>"Then what are these bags under your eyes?"</p><p>"Gucci."</p><p>"Felix--," he says in warning.</p><p>"Chenle--," Felix mimics. A furrow grows between Chenle's brows and Felix's eyes scrunch up cheekily.</p><p>"Sunshine, haven't I told you to take care of yourself?", Chenle scolds. Felix stills. "You neglect sleep. Do you take your vitamins everyday? Do you eat healthily? Please don't tell me you're the type to skip veggies. Do I have to ask for Chan-hyung's number so I can keep an eye on you?" He says it all in one breath. He swipes a gentle thumb under one of Felix's eyebags. It's worryingly puffy, almost bruise-like in color. Maybe he really should start being friendly with Chan-hyung.</p><p>Felix was silent the whole time. He's looking at him with this fond look in his eyes again, something hopeful sparkling beneath. At this moment, Chenle swears he outshines even the city skyline. The younger furrows his brows, "What?"</p><p>"You called me Sunshine," Felix breathes. He seemed starstruck. "Is that-- uhm, Sunshine?" he asks, suddenly shy. He looks down to his feet. He leans to hug him again, hiding his face. Chenle chuckles at the other's antics. "Am I really--?"</p><p>"I didn't mean for it to slip out, okay?", Chenle admits. "I was planning to say on like, the next date, not right now." Felix stays silent. "But yeah, you are. My Sunshine, I mean," Chenle fake coughs.</p><p>Felix still doesn't say anything. "Felix?"</p><p>Silence. "Felix-hyung?" and the other snorts. He stays silent still.</p><p>Chenle whines internally. It was embarassing enough the first time. "Sunshine?"</p><p>"Yes, 宝贝?" Felix replies, perking up. Chenle groans, "You're annoying."</p><p>"Yet, you're still here," other points out. True. "You love me."</p><p>"Unfortunately," he says and Felix laughs. "And I'm holding you to that next date."</p><p>Chenle smiles, but only when Felix has his head on his shoulder again. Slowly, Chenle rests his head against Felix's, giving a quick peck on his crown. It's moments like these that Chenle's thankful they have a height gap.</p><p>"Unlike you," Chenle says to the night air. Felix hums in question. "I've actually listened to your album. All seven songs."</p><p>"Did you really?" Felix says. Chenle nods. "What's your favorite?"</p><p>"Levanter, actually," Chenle answers. He leans a bit into Felix who shifts. They're balancing weights now, unlike earlier where Chenle had an entire Felix on him. Not that he was complaining, though. "And the b-sides?" Felix prompts. "Can't choose," Chenle says. "Hmm, smart answer. Thought I'd have to fight you on the best song." The younger shrugs. He'll have to listen to the whole album again just to be sure.</p><p>"Actually, can i do something stupid?" Felix says. He burrows himself impossibly further into Chenle's shoulder, now his neck. Chenle can't even turn his head at this point. "Just this teeny tiny thing. It's very clichè though? If you let me," he mumbles. He sounds worried and Chenle frowns.</p><p>He tries to take look at him but Felix doesn't relent, leaning into him more as the other leans back. Chenle huffs. "I'm sure it's not stupid, whatever that could be. What is it?"</p><p>There's a pause. Felix untangles himself from him, a serious look in his eyes. Chenle stills too. "Have you heard of our song Sunshine?"</p><p>Chenle was about to joke about Felix promoting but he bit his tongue. For a moment, his eyes stopped being like the stars, an abyss taking their place. It's the kind that sucks you in, leaving nothing at its mercy, not even light, and Chenle looks on in wonder as even the skyline lights seem to get swallowed under his stare too. He doesn't look away. "I have," he says slowly. "What about it?"</p><p>"I want to sing it for you," he confesses, a bit shy this time. "I know my voice isn't the best for vocals, like, it's too deep and stuff and bit more suited for rapping, and--" he takes the younger's hand, holding it between his own. Chenle never realized how tiny Felix's hands were until now. It was adorable. "--and I know we've only started going out a few weeks ago, but I really wanna do it with you. It sounds really stupid now-- argh!" He exclaims and closes his eyes, breaking the spell. Chenle starts. "Just, let me sing for you, okay? Before I change my mind."</p><p>Chenle takes a moment to look at him. Felix had his eyes scrunched shut, hands gripping onto Chenle's hand and facing the ground as if bowing to him. Chenle feels incredibly awkward and doesn't know what to say, because truth be told, he had wanted this for a long time too.</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you how unique your voice is?" Chenle says instead, covering the older's hands with his own. Felix nods. He still hasn't looked up. "Ah, I'm shit at this whole being cheesy and throwing compliments thing. That's you. You're the poet out of both of us, and everyone has already probably said everything there is to say about your voice but," he trails off. He's gonna sound so lame.</p><p>"But?" Felix says.</p><p>"But, uhm," his mind draws a blank. Felix sounded so hopeful. Chenle panics. "It's nice! The nicest thing ever."</p><p>Felix looks up at him, eyes slitted in confusion. There's an amused smile on his lips. "It's nice," he deadpans, but he doesn't sound disappointed.</p><p>Chenle nods. "Yeah! It's nice." He clears his throat. "The nicest thing..." he repeats. Shit, he's bad at this.</p><p>"Cute," Felix smiles at him, shaking his head fondly as he turns to look at the water and Chenle pauses, struck by the view.</p><p>People tend to wax poetic about every possible facial feature Felix has in all the stories he's read. He's seen them all and read them all, even zoomed in on all the Felix fansite pics he definitely did not save to see what everyone meant. He doesn't have the words for that. He'd never get on those writers or photographers' level, but he realizes he doesn't need to.</p><p>Lee Felix, in all his glory, was right in front of him. Up close, personal, small dots sprinkled across his blessedly bare face like sunspots for him to see, the smallest ones not even the best cameras could capture. His eyes were puffy and tired from the lack of sleep and his hair was slightly greasy. Small blemishes are littered across his face and some red patches are over his skin at odd intervals, probably because of the makeup from whatever schedule he had.</p><p>He's beautiful, in every sense of the word, and it frustrates Chenle because it's not enough to explain how far and deep he actually means.</p><p>"It's the only thing nice enough to make my heart stop," he says quietly and Felix blinks. He doesn't turn to look. "It's deep when you talk, or when you laugh, or even when you whisper the quietest thing. It's so deep Adele is rolling in it." Felix snorts and looks at him. Chenle smiles. "And when you rap? I can't really explain it," he hooks a finger under Felix's chin, his eyes meeting the other as he wracks his brain. It's too dark to see any color in the older's eyes right now; it's a deep, soul-sucking black. "It's like your eyes."</p><p>Felix frowns in confusion. "It's heavy, like molasses. It's like a hummingbird, flitting this way and that, and sometimes it's a boulder, steady and strong against a river's current. Sometimes it's like the water, the waves raising and falling in that rhythm only you know. I feel lost at sea whenever i look at you, listen to you." He may not show it, but he's lacking adjectives at this point.</p><p>He pulls Felix closer, searching in the other's eyes for new ideas. He doesn't hear the other's breath hitch. "Sometimes, your eyes hold constellations. There's an entire galaxy in there. It's like a bowl of cereal, but twinkling lights instead of cornflakes." He laughs at his poor attempt at humor. Felix is frozen.</p><p>"Sometimes, it's a black hole. It's so deep and powerful and merciless. Nothing can ever leave its pull." Chenle leans closer, still thinking, unconciously trapped by the older's gravity. Felix's pupils are blown impossibly wide, not even blinking. The younger only then realizes how close they are at that moment, how Felix isn't pulling away. "And you said you're bad at this," Felix whispers, unable to to look away too.</p><p>Chenle continues, "It sucks everything in, especially light. Nothing has ever escaped its orbit before," he continues, breath mingling with the other's. "Especially me."</p><p>It was the closest they've ever been. Every kiss before was a quick peck to the cheek or the lips, or a fleeting ghost on hair whenever anybody wasn't looking. It was always too short for anything to linger but now, at this moment, with their eyes locked and their noses close enough to brush at another centimeter, it was different. This was Felix, bright and bubbly, with a personality and skin like the sun. Felix, his sunshine, his black hole. This was his.</p><p>Felix swallows. "Do you want to?"</p><p>"No," he whispers, lips brushing briefly.</p><p>It was purely by accident but still Felix gasps, eyes shutting close. He doesn't move, not even breathe. Chenle exhales, and he watches Felix do the same. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Felix slowly leans up, eyes still shut but searching, and pauses a hairsbreadth away from Chenle's lips. "Please", he whispers, and Chenle closes the distance.</p><p>Chenle doesn't know how to describe it, his words not enough for the absolute firework the moment their lips met, how his heart seemed to jump out his chest. Felix was soft, and airy, and his lips were cold and slightly chapped and stiff from the evening chill but his heart is full and he feels warm, so warm, and his short-circuiting brain shuts down further the moment he felt something wet and hot press to his lips and he gasps as Felix prompts him to open up, the older's tongue pushing tentatively into his mouth and he moans.</p><p>Chenle can't focus on anything else. Only Felix, the way his peach locks are trapped between his fingers and how the other kisses him, the way his tongue dances with his own in such a slow, romantic way that makes his heart clench almost painfully and how the other smells in that uniquely Felix scent that that's more feeling than anything. His angel, his ray of light; he knows he'll always be searching for him, for his warmth, every day like a man dying of thirst. He was Felix's as much as Felix was his.</p><p>It was Felix who pulled away first. His hair was mussed no thanks to the younger, his swollen lips wet and shiny with a blush coating his cheeks and he squeaks, hiding himself in Chenle's shoulder again. Chenle thinks he's so adorable he might combust.</p><p>It was their first proper kiss. The realization makes his head dizzy. He leans against Felix, kissing his hair softly. They stand in silence for a moment, reeling.</p><p>"So where is it?" Chenle says, breaking the silence. Oh god he sounds... different. "Where's what?", Felix asks against his shoulder. He has the fond look in his eyes again. Chenle kisses his forehead.</p><p>"The song you promised to sing," he reminds with a laugh and Felix whines. He's genuinely embarassed. "That just happened and you still want me to sing?" Chenle pouts, maneuvering the older so they're facing each other. He kisses him sweetly, closed-mouth and innocent, and Felix is suddenly the shy one now. "Please?" he pleads with the best puppy eyes. Felix caves not long after, "All right."</p><p>Felix looks down, as if bracing himself, and he latches on to Chenle again, arms bypassing the jacket and snaking around the younger's waist. Chenle hugs him back. He feels Felix shift towards him and the older finally sings, really sings. It was quiet, uneven as he breathes against his ear as he sings and raps his namesake, both of them swaying side to side slowly. It was sweet and deep, the younger hearing the song sung by Felix for him and only him. Not even their fans, Stays, will ever hear this. No one will ever hear the lyrics this way, so comforting and tender the way only Felix can deliver.</p><p>His voice is caramel. It was quicksand that slowly lulled him under. Chenle swears he hears gold that night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The car ride home was awkward, but not completely. Kun had surprised them, leaning against his car as he watched the two teens make their way toward him silently. He swears he didn't mean to follow them, he admits on the drive home, but he saw Chenle sneak out and he got worried. He wanted to know whatever important thing it was that prompted one of the youngest members of NCT to sneak out. He promises he didn't see anything, crosses his heart even and Chenle believes him. Chenle wasn't dumb, he knew Kun knew something had happened, but knowing the older wouldn't lie to him that way made him feel at ease.</p><p>Felix was adorable. Kun didn't grill him as expected. Kun simply looked him head to toe and observed him for a bit, as if searching for something for a while that got Felix more nervous before smiling and clapping a hand on his shoulder, telling him to get in the car first.</p><p>Felix had promptly apologized after, saying he didn't recognize him since NCT, with the addition of WayV, has so many members and that he feels guilty. He kept calling Kun sunbae-nim and Kun waves him off, telling him to do his research next time good-naturedly and that it was okay.</p><p>He asks if anyone knows about them yet and the two admit that no, it was recent and nobody really knows yet, and Kun nods. Again, he stresses the importance of research but now to Chenle too. He reminds Felix, a warning somewhere underneath, that Chenle may only have eight people to talk to about them, but he has twenty people to go through if he's serious about Chenle.</p><p>He remembers Felix's frightened swallow, saying that yes, he really is serious about Chenle and that he's willing to do it. Kun had just hummed by then.</p><p>Chenle remembers seeing Chan again, how his and Kun's eyebrows rose when Felix gives him a goodbye kiss before hurrying inside. Chan had squinted at him, confused and wary before bowing to Kun when he rolled his window down, thanking his senior for driving Felix home. Chenle had waved at him and Chan waved back, confusion never leaving his face and stepped back inside. Chenle wonders why the older was still up this late.</p><p>It was Kun who breaks the silence first, the car stalled at a red light. "So, Felix," he drags out the name, fingers dancing on the steering wheel. His eyes meets Chenle's on the rearview mirror fleetingly. "You're dating Stray Kids' Felix. Or does he prefer Lee Yongbok?"</p><p>"Kun-ge," Chenle whines.</p><p>"I have to make sure he's a good enough for you, okay?" The older says, eyeing the traffic light. "Australian, Fluent in English, rapper. Loves visiting animal cafes. He seems like a good kid," Kun lists off and Chenle squirms. Did he google him?</p><p>"Ge, please," he says. Kun rolls his eyes.</p><p>"It's not just me, you know. Imagine what he has to go through too," Kun chuckles and Chenle groans. He's right. Felix is gonna get grilled too, but not as much as him.</p><p>He closes his eyes, slumping against the cushions. Was he worried? Yes. Will the rest of SKZ not like him? Probably. But that's a problem for another day.</p><p>For now, he'll sleep, and sing and practice, and talk to the fans and the other members and just work. At the end of the day, he'll have Felix, a pun-filled, pick-up line text waiting for him before bed and then small chat, some emojis and maybe even a call. They'll argue on who gets to say goodnight last.</p><p>He'll get to hear Felix's voice every night and Chenle thinks that this will be okay, for now. That thing where twenty plus eight people will interrogate them? They'll cross that bridge when they get there.</p><p>He has the power of Lee Felix and kpop on his side. He thinks they'll be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*我的宝贝 means "my baby" and 宝贝 means "baby"</p><p>i made this because of the lack of chenlix feels and we all need it. s/o to user chenlix for feeding chenlix nation!</p><p>also, i wanted to add WayV as a separate tag along with NCT but there isn't yet? I hope it does soon :((</p><p>i listened obsessively to wayv, 3racha and before you go by tvxq writing this. i hope everyone likes it!</p><p>im @grandprixyangs on twt so feel free to talk to me there too ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>